


Seven Minutes

by thecephalopodqueen



Series: The Tevinter Mage and his Southern Templar [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Templar!Trevelyan, Virgin Inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecephalopodqueen/pseuds/thecephalopodqueen
Summary: Seven minutes in the Inquisitor's closet with Dorian.Kink Meme Fill





	Seven Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Sera has decided shes sick of The Inquisitor and Dorian dancing around each other and since she is good friends with Inky and knows how much he likes Dorian she decides to set them up by suggesting seven minutes in Heaven as a game for them all to play and just happens to pick Dorian and Inky. She shuts them into a broom closet and they end up confessing their feelings for each other and kissing, which ends up resulting some serious heavy petting. Bonus if Sera opens the closet on them just as one of them comes.

"Right, so Eddy's a complete idiot, an' he needs a shove in the proper direction." Sera's hands thundered against the table, startling several patrons a table over. The Iron Bull laughed loudly at the spectacle. A few seats to his left, Varric was also chuckling.

"His Inquisitorialness is an idiot about a lot of things. Which one are we trying to fix?"

"Ugh! His Magey Bits. It's all he ever does, yeah?"

"You'll have to elaborate, Buttercup."

"Dorian! Can't have a proper conversation any more without him lookin' up his window! 'Oh Sera, did you see him incinerate that spider for me?' He says with those big eyes, like he jus' wants to stick it somewhere."

"So you want to get the Boss and the Vint in bed?" Bull's grin stretched wide over his face.

"If it gets his moon eyes off his backside when we're talkin' 'bout important shite then yeah."

"The Tevinter Magister and the Southern Templar," Varric mused. "I could write a new romance serial dedicated to that. I'm in."

"Do we have a plan? Templars make those vows to the Chantry. Boss probably doesn't even know what he looks like under his own smalls."

"We used to play this game, yeah? Seven minutes in a closet or whatever. You're supposed to eat each other's faces and maybe more. Eddy's got a big closet with nothin' in it. Get em' in there and problem solved."

"So, what, we round everyone up and play your game?"

"It'll take too long then! We jus' need to make 'em think we're all playing, and as soon as they get in, we get out. Unless you wanna watch."

Bull laughed. "I wouldn't mind a view, if that's a choice. Sera smacked his arm.

"I was jus' kidding about watching. This'll probably be the only chance to set Eddy up with his Magey Bits, yeah? Don' want him gettin' scared off or somethin' with a big Qunari givin' him eyes."

That was for later. Set him up with Dorian first, and then embarrass him some other way.

"I doubt he's the kind to run off, but I get the feeling I'll wake with spiders in my bed or something if he does," Varric said. Sera gave him a lopsided grin.

"You'll get somethin' worse than spiders if that happens. An' don't think I won't get you too," she directed towards Bull. "Krem and I are friends too, yeah? He knows things I can use if this goes sour."

\---

"How does this work exactly, Sera?" Trevelyan asked, wondering if he should regret allowing her game in his quarters just judging the way she was grinning at him.

"It's simple! We get all our names in a hat, your hat," she held out his old helmet, and he wondered how she got her hands on the old dented thing he was sure he'd in Haven. "Then someone picks a name and passes it left an' that person picks a name. Then you go in a closet and kiss or whatever for seven minutes."

"Seriously?" Trevelyan noted he wasn't the only one looking a bit weirded out by the concept. Especially with only eight people around, he could wind up with anyone. He shuddered mentally just imagining having to share seven minutes with Vivienne or Cassandra.

"I can't believe most of you agreed to this game," he muttered. He just couldn't picture Solas agreeing to this at all, yet there he was, sitting between Vivienne and Bull, looking uncomfortable.

"I say we get this foolish game over with as quickly as possible," Vivienne said coolly, looking at him, oddly enough.

"Right, since I came up with it, I get first choice." No one complained as Sera dig her hands into Trevelyan's hat and pulled out a name.

"Magey Bits gets a seat in the closet!" She snickered, looking at Dorian.

"I take it that's me, then?"

"Right, now get in there!" She made shooing motions with her hands, waiting for Dorian to shuffle into the closet before passing the helmet along to Varric.

"Go on, then, pick a name!"

"Patience, Buttercup," he chuckled, plunging his hand into the hat and choosing a name. He cleared his throat, looking pleased with himself as he read the name to himself.

Trevelyan had a bad feeling he knew whose name was on the slip when he looked at him.

"Inquisitor," he held up the slip, with his name written on it, and the next thing he knew, Sera was tugging him to his feet and pushing him towards the closet.

"Remember, seven minutes an' there has to be kissing!"

"Good luck Boss!" Bull roared as he was pushed into the closet by the surprisingly strong archer. Before he even got his barings, he was forcefully shoved into the small space. The door slammed and he went crashing forward with arms flailing.

Luckily for his face, Dorian gripped the collar of his shirt before it went crashing into the wall.

"Eager?" He teased as Trevelyan righted himself.

"Sera certainly is," he muttered, fixing his shirt collar. "So, what do we do for seven minutes, Dorian?" The Mage laughed as Trevelyan leaned against the wall next to him.

"I can think of many things we could do, alone in a closet for seven minutes, Inquisitor."

Trevelyan quirked an eyebrow, a wide grin stretching across his face. "Do share with me, Dorian."

He rolled his eyes, opened his mouth to no doubt give some sort of joking suggestion when a loud knock startled them both.

"I don't hear any kissin' in there!" Sera called through the door. Trevelyan chuckled.

"I apologize, Sera." He made a loud, dramatically exaggerated smooching noise. "Is that better?"

"Augh!" Sera groaned loudly. Trevelyan laughed, pleased with himself.

"You two were made for each other," Dorian snorted. Trevelyan pushed against the Mage's shoulder, rolling his eyes. Then from the side, he eyed his mouth. That mustache looked enticing in profile.

'You have seven minutes. Alone. You're expected to kiss.' Trevelyan weighed the options in his head. For as long as they'd flirted on and off, he'd wanted to kiss him. Now was his chance.

Trevelyan cleared his throat. "So, Dorian..." Trevelyan leaned in, feeling brave. He was taking a risk, brushing his lips against the Mage's ear like so, and whispered, "I believe the rules say we're supposed to kiss now."

For a moment he thought he'd made a grave error. Then he took Trevelyan by surprise, turning his head smoothly until their lips were touching lightly.

"Then who are we to break them?"

Trevelyan almost melted like butter as the Tevinter's lips molded against his own, nipping at his bottom lip. It was all he could do to suppress the moan attempting to escape when he parted his lips, wasting no time in pressing closer to him. He felt Dorian's palm on the back of his head, fingers clutching his hair firmly while holding him in place.

It was the best kiss he'd ever had. Also his first, but somehow he knew no one could rub their tongue across his in as satisfying a way as Dorian could. Trevelyan was disappointed at first when Dorian separated, drawing in a deep breath, until the Mage moved in front of him and forced their mouths together in another kiss.

Trevelyan's arms flew to his shoulders, pulling him closer. If the first kiss had been fantastic, then the second was amazing. This time he could fully appreciate the taste in his mouth: fruit of some sort, sweet and peppery, and then the Lyrium. His heart raced as the taste registered in his brain.

He wasn't sure exactly when his hands decided to migrate south, but when it did, he wasn't complaining. He was pleasantly surprised to feel just how effective this kiss was on Dorian, because he knew it was affecting him just as much. Trevelyan pulled back for a breath, grinning madly. "I don't think this is part of the rules," he chided mockingly. "I think we need to take care of it, don't you?" He rubbed at him experimentally, eliciting a low, pleasured noise.

Dorian laughed quietly, breathlessly. "I don't think I'm the only one, Inquisitor." Trevelyan shivered as Dorian's knee pressed against the bulge forming between his legs. He squirmed as more force was applied; not enough to hurt but enough to have him whimpering, shifting his body to relieve the pressure.

"Ah..." Fuck. It was amazing. Trevelyan realized then how badly he'd underestimated just how amazing the feeling would... well, feel. "Dorian..." His train of thought ended after the Mage's name as he completely forgot how words worked, but it didn't seem to bother him.

"Move your hands," Dorian whispered next to his ear. Trevelyan complied, allowing them to sit on his shoulders, gripping loosely.

His confidence disintegrated in that moment as Dorian pulled the laces of his pants undone, descended on his neck and nipped him, sucking on patches of skin. All thoughts of pretending he knew what he was doing were gone. Dorian's knee suddenly pulled back and was replaced by his hand, sliding past the loosened hem of his pants and then past the barrier of his small clothes.

Dorian smirked against his neck as Trevelyan's hips bucked forward, craving more of that delicious contact. Trevelyan was gripping those shoulders as if his life depended on it.

"How far do you see this going, Inquisitor?" Dorian said against his neck.

"Ugh, if we can get rid of everyone else, you're welcome to my bed..." He swallowed thickly, rolling his hips, trying to spur the Mage on.

"Then it's a date," he replied, giving Trevelyan what he wanted, increasing the pace of his stroking. He finally pulled away from Trevelyan's neck and pressed their lips together again. Suddenly, he could feel magic in the air, seconds before Dorian's Palm was lit with it, wrenching a shocked, but pleasured groan from him.

And then he did it again, drawing a loud cry from Trevelyan. It was enough to bring him to the edge, head tilting back as he came, breathing heavily. At the exact moment, the door flew open.

A strange silence settled in as their heads turned to the door, where Sera stood. Sera, Trevelyan and Dorian all looked at eachother for a few, awkwardly quiet moments. Then, her lips twisted back in a wicked grin, and Trevelyan wondered if anything could explain this situation.

Him, pinned to the wall with Dorian's hand still in his pants, coated in fluids, his arms still around said Mage's neck...

"Ha!" Sera pumped her fist. "I knew it would work! You owe me big time Eddy!" Trevelyan and Dorian looked at each other, both utterly confused, and silently asking 'did you set this up?'

"Hey!" She ducked her head around the frame and shouted down his stairs. "It worked!" Their faces flushed slightly at Bull's loud cheer.

And then Sera winked at them. "Room's empty if you wanna continue that," and she was backed out, giggling madly all the way down the stairs. They didn't look away from the open door until they heard both doors to his quarters slam shut.

They looked at eachother again. "Did you...?" Dorian trailed off. Trevelyan shook his head as they disentangled.

"No clue. Does it matter?" He bit his lip, afraid the moment was gone.

"Not really," Dorian replied, kissing him again. He pushed him back against the wall, deepening the kiss. It didn't take long for them to move out of the closet, heading Immediately for the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> How do I Sera, for real though. She's pretty hard to write.
> 
> I chose to use my Trevalyan (He's a Templar who joined the order to protect mages like his sister) rather than my Lavellan


End file.
